


try and get me on the floor

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Fix-It, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Wedding, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: ”We’ve both used up a lot of lives in the past year. Maybe it’s time we actually lived one of them.”a wedding. a dance. an invitation





	try and get me on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kushiel333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kushiel333/gifts).



> A little fix-it. I kind of wanted something fun, then it got a teensy bit angsty and now it's neither. You make up your mind about what this is... I hope you like it.
> 
> the title is from "You wanna teach me to dance" by Tina Dico

“You’re not leaving yet, are you?” Eggsy catches him by the sleeve as Harry gets up and straightens his jacket.

Harry smiles mildly. “Well, I’m afraid I must be off. There’s a conference call scheduled with Statesman first thing tomorrow.”

They both know it’s a bit of a lie. Yes, there is a meeting. No, Harry doesn’t need to be off just yet but he wants to. He’s been sitting at his table for the most part of the evening, nursing a few glasses of admittedly excellent wine. He even had a vodka with the King; decent person, can hold his liquor. But other than that, he’s actually be quite miserable.

Despite his upbringing and profession he’s never been one for big social gatherings. Yes, he knows how to do to the walking and the talking but truth be told, he finds all of this rather boring, a waste of everyone’s time and breath. 

So he has played along for Eggsy. He’s given the speech, done the toast and the pictures, smiled the smiles.

He’s tired now. Tired of the party and its obnoxious pop song soundtrack, tired of all the laughter around him that he can’t fall in with. Of course he is proud of Eggsy, of all the things he’s accomplished. He has earned himself this if not more. And while Eggsy insists that he owes all of this to Harry, Harry himself can’t quite share it.

“You can’t leave. You haven’t danced yet,” Eggsy says then.

“You’re not offering, are you?” Harry tries for something light-hearted but it falls a bit short.

“He might not. But I am.”

A chill runs down Harry’s spine, one that isn’t entirely unwelcome.

Before Harry can turn around, Eggsy leaps at the other man. “You made it!”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Congratulations, Eggsy.”

“Thank you very much.”

“What you’re doing is irres…” Harry’s words falter when he turns around. 

In the thirty plus years they know each other he has never seen Merlin like this. He’s dressed to the nines, wearing the colors of his clan with such pride and ease as if he’s never worn anything but a kilt. Even the two prosthetic legs with their chromium shine can’t diminish the look.

“I’ve been cleared for flying last week,” Merlin says. “Doctors said using them is the only way to properly adjust to them.” He gestures down his body.

“You never said.”

“Because I knew you’d talk me out of it.”

“As your commanding officer it’s my duty to…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Eggsy interjects, throwing his hands up in frustration. “Would you just dance already? People are already starting to look at you like you’re my two handsome dads bickering like old ladies.”

If there’s one person who can render both Harry and Merlin speechless in one fell swoop it’s Eggsy. Judging from the little bounce his doing, he knows it and takes pride in it, too.

“What did you just…,” Harry starts but Merlin cuts him off. 

He does so by slipping his fingers between Harry, drawing his hand close. “He’s right. It didn’t polish my dancing feet for nothing.” He pauses, clearly for the effect: “So… will you dance with me?”

“Are you sure?” Harry hasn’t blushed this hard since 1976. “Can you…”

“As long as it’s not Quickstep I should be fine.”

As it turns out, it’s a Waltz. Thanks to Eggsy, of course, who signals the DJ as Merlin quite literally drags Harry to the dancefloor. He doesn’t even need to put much pressure on Harry because there isn’t a lot that Harry’s going to deny him.

Merlin feels warm against him, the warmest he’s been since they’ve dragged him out of the jungle. His hands are strong, always have been, as one tightens around Harry’s fingers, the other on his shoulder.

Their dance is more of a sway to the music, a slow and steady rhythm that doesn’t require a lot of skill to move to. 

Harry tries his hardest not look down between their bodies, the urge part curiousity, part some slightly morbid fascination. He isn’t staring, shouldn’t be. He is and knows better than this. He has seen the prosthetics before, has been there for their first fitting but has then left Merlin to his own devices because it felt too private to watch him try and walk again.

“Now that my line dance days are officially behind us, I’d say I could get used to this,” Merlin tears him out of his revery.

“And what exactly would ‘this’ be?”

“For all intents and purposes, this is just a dance.”

They keep on dancing. One song, then another. Harry can’t find himself to let go and Merlin doesn’t seem to have any intentions either. And it’s good. For once, things are good.

The music changes then, into something a little more upbeat.

“Maybe we should…,” Harry gestures back at his table.

“Maybe we should.” Instead of following him, Merlin presses something into Harry’s palm.

It’s a key card. 

To the Lydmar Hotel.

Harry looks at him for a long moment, only to be faced by Merlin’s stoic, almost unreadable expression.

“You know I’m not exactly…”Harry begins.

“With all due respect, Harry… shut up,” Merlin cuts him off. ”We’ve both used up a lot of lives in the past year. Maybe it’s time we actually lived one of them.”


End file.
